True love
by Elyraa
Summary: Receuil de One-Shot sur différents couples.
1. Chapter 1

.** Elle et ses yeux menthols **

_J__e taime, _un mot ordinaire voir tristement banal de nos jours, pourtant qui aurait pu un jour avoir la ridicule mais malheureusement vridique prtention, de me dire qu un moment de ma vie, ces deux petits mots dpourvus doriginalit mais pourtant bourres de sincrit sortiraient de ma bouche ? Surement pas moi.

Pourtant cela est arriv, jai prononc ces paroles insignifiantes, moi Shikamaru Nara qui excelle dans le domaine trs controvers mais tellement apprciable de la flemmardise, et pour ne rien gch atteint dune maladie incurable appele le machisme.

Je suis devenu le winner intersidral dans cet art de se croire suprieur aux femmes, personne je dis bien personne ne marrive la cheville, que voulez-vous je suis le meilleur.

Bien sur que je connais la signification des mots humble et modestie, vous me prenez pour un inculte ? Dailleurs soit dit en passant je possde un quotient intellectuel valu 200. Non non, je ne dis pas a pour me vanter je ne suis pas prsomptueux et encore moi vaniteux ou alors juste un petit peu. Ben oui je possde tout de mme quelques dfauts je suis humain aprs tout. Enfin aprs ce valorisant ou dvalorisant ( vous de voir) portrait de moi je vais narrer mon histoire qui dbuta lors de lExamen chuunin je ne sais plus la date exacte mais vrai dire cela importe peu.

Ce jour la tout Konoha tait en pleine effervescence, tout devait tre prt temps pour lexamen et absolument rien ne devait tre laiss au hasard tout devait tre parfait ou sinon cela risquerait de se clturer par un chec retentissant et dsastreux pour notre village.

Notre rputation tait en jeu, de ce fait tout avait t mticuleusement calcul et anticip. Pour accder au rang de chuunin les participants devaient au pralable avoir russis trois preuves plus ou moins difficiles. Ces trois preuves avaient des critres dvaluations bien distincts.

La premire valuait notre capacit rpondre dinnombrables questions rapidement, tout en nayant lart et la manire de tricher sans se faire reprer, la discrtion tait donc prfrable. Je nai heureusement, pas eu besoin de cette ruse grce mon intelligence hors du commun.

La deuxime quand elle, valuait notre capacit de survie, desprit dquipe, mais aussi notre sang froid. En effet celle-ci se droulait dans une lugubre fort habite par de nombreuses bestioles peu ragoutantes, dailleurs cela me rappelle quelle point Ino avait pu tre galre, elle hurlait ds quelle apercevait une de ces bestioles, depuis ce jour l, je suis devenu sourd. Cest une vulgaire boutade bien sur mais elle possdait tout de mme pour mon grand damne un cri perant. Mis part les gentilles petites bbtes visqueuses il yavait de nombreux ennemis qui avaient pour la pluparts la terrible ambition de se dbarrasser promptement de nous afin de rcuprer nos parchemins. Ctaient les parchemins du vent et de la terre si je ne me trompe pas, jai parfois la mmoire dfaillante triste chose pour mon ge, ils taient notre cl pour la troisime preuve, on devait les ramener au point de rendez vous dans un laps de temps prdfinis, sans ces parchemins notre participation se finissait derechef.

Une fois cette deuxime partie finit avec plus ou moins de succs pour les quipes. Mon quipe dix compose de Chji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka avait pour le moment triomphe, cependant toute russite a invitablement une fin, mes deux compatriotes avaient ts misrablement vaincus lors des combats liminatoires, qui slectionnaient les derniers ninjas pour concourir la dernire preuve et prtendre au titre honorifique de Chuunin. Ayant gagn mon combat contre Rin Tsuchi un gennin du village dOto, jtais par consquent le dernier lve DAsuma Sarutobi en liste ce qui voulait inluctablement dire que la fiert de notre groupe reposait dornavant entre mes mains. Galre

Lors de cette liminatoire, je la vis pour la toute premire fois, je restais pantois et la dvisagea sans vergogne, du mon regard plus que persistant elle remarqua bien vite que je lpiais, elle planta alors, sans hsitation son indescriptible regard sur moi. Le brun se heurta au vert, la terre se confronta la fort, mais lespace dun instant le chocolat fusionna avec la menthe pour ne faire plus quun Je dtournais le regard le premier et brisa cette change, de peur de perdre le contrle de moi-mme, haletant je me posais une seule et unique question. Comment une jeune fille possdant un tel regard pouvait-tre aussi cruelle et imbu delle-mme ? Car ctait ce quelle tait, elle avait mpris et malmen Tenten lors de leurs combat, et apparemment elle nprouvait aucun remords, aucun scrupule bien au contraire, elle semblait mme samuser lhumilier ouvertement en la gratifiant de remarques sardoniques et injustes. Sans surprise et avec une facilit plus que dconcertante elle avait rapidement gagne la bataille, avec un sourire sarcastique et un air condescendant elle avait rejoint ses deux frres Gaara et Kankuro.

Temari No Sabaku ninja de Suna avait remport sa qualification pour la troisime preuve.

Temari son nom tait dsormais ancr en moi et me hanterait inlassablement.

Cruelle concidence ou mfait du destin, je me retrouvais face elle quelques jours aprs pour terminer cet examen fatiguant, lorsque que jappris que je devais la combattre jtais rest quelques minutes ptrifi et hbt, allez savoir pourquoi mais pour rien au monde je voulais combattre cette fille dtestable mais tellement fascinante. Cette petite blonde cervele avait rveill en moi une curiosit malsaine, je voulais savoir ce que ce regard suffisant cachait rellement, je voulais dcouvrir les failles et les peurs de cette furie, je voulais dchiffrer et mettre nu son me, je voulais tout simplement comprendre pourquoi ses yeux menthols refltaient une infinie tristesse camoufle derrire une arrogance sans nom.

Foi de Shikamaru Nara jallais par tous les moyens dcouvrir la vritable personnalit de Temari grce ce dur combat. Avec une nonchalance et un manque denthousiaste vident jengageais notre duel. Malgr ses attaques de vents dvastatrices et mortelles, fin stratge je russis difficilement la coincer dans ma technique de la manipulation des ombres, mon intelligence et ma capacit anticiper toute situation mavaient sauvs in extrmis. Par ailleurs, heureusement que je suis ce genre de personne qui ne sous-estime pas ses adversaires et qui ne se fie pas aux apparences, ctait indiscutablement une femme mais une femme trs puissante mme si lavouer blessait inexorablement mon orgueil de mal dominant. Un moment dgarement ou dinattention et cela aurait pu tre fatale. Cest donc avec un visage laissant transparatre mon agacement et ma lassitude que je mis fin ce combat en limmobilisant, cependant intrieurement je brulais littralement de contentement javais pour mon grand plaisir russi dcouvrir une infime (mais tellement grande pour moi) petite parcelle de Temari.

Derrire sa brutalit et son outrecuidance se cachait en ralit une peur dchouer, de perdre tout ce quelle avait construit, au fil de ses abondantes annes, la blonde voulait vraisemblablement prouver quelle tait forte, quelle tait parfaitement capable de soccuper et protger ces deux petits frres sans laide de personne, de peur de souffrir et dtre trahie de nouveau. La jeune fille stait enferme dans une bulle impntrable, cette carapace avait fait naitre son agressivit et son manque totale de confiance envers les hommes, la kunoichi du soleil ressentait un tel ressentiment pour cette espce et les abhorrait particulirement, Temari tait devenue une fministe implacable et revendiquait avec beaucoup dengouement la puissance des femmes. Aprs lavoir immobilise je crais la surprise gnrale, en abandonnant subitement le combat prtextant tre fatigu et lass, cependant en ralit je ntais en aucun cas fatigu, non la raison tait tout autre, je ne voulais pas la blesser, ni lui faire du mal jutilisais donc cette ruse pour mloigner delle et de son regard menthol, lpiant une dernire fois pour graver son si joli minois en moi, je partis dun pas amorphe rejoindre mon quipe.

Je pensais navement et tristement que ctait la dernire fois que je la voyais, mais le destin lui de nature rieur, en avait dcid autrement.

Je la revis donc lors de la mission sauvetage Sasuke , cet abruti inconscient avait dsert le village pour rejoindre tronche de snake, ayant pour ma plus grande surprise obtenu le grade de chuunin javais t assign comme chef cette mission avec plusieurs de mes compatriotes. Lors de cette prilleuse et non sans danger escapade je fus confront un sous fifre dOrochimaru, une jeune fille, encore une dcidment jtais juste bon affronter des tres faibles et pathtique. De plus, cette rouquine tait sans intrt et qui plus est trs vulgaire, Lobscne ninja rpondant au doux nom de Tayuya, en mauvaise posture je crus que mon dernier souffre allait prcipitamment quitter mon enveloppe charnelle, tombant presque dans les abysses dune inconscience bienfaisance, je ressenti fortement une violente secousse suivit dun vent glaciale, ouvrant les yeux hagard je laperus elle et son ventail trnant firement sur une branche darbre. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais lorsque mon regard vitreux se posta ngligemment sur elle, je fus parcouru de frisson et une avalanche de sentiments sabattit impitoyablement en moi : la honte dtre sauv par une femme, la honte de paraitre devant elle, dans un tat si lamentable et pitoyable, en dpit de cette gne plus que dominante, la joie avait aussi a place dans cette mare de sentiments, tout comme laffliction. La joie de la revoir elle et sa blondeur cendre, elle et ses prunelles teintes de vert, elle et sont sourire arrogant, elle et sont petit nez qui se fronait frquemment dans une mou adorable et irrsistible lorsquelle tait en colre ou quelle rflchissait, la joie de revoir la femme pour qui mon cur ctait violement et irrvocablement pris mme si cela je ne le savais pas encore, et enfin laffliction, la tristesse, le terrible et rageux dsespoir dapercevoir de la piti sur son visage, une douleur lancinante et une cuisante envie de vomir me pris lorsque je contemplais son diabolique rictus, la douloureuse vrit simplantait alors immdiatement en moi, celle qui avait inlassablement hante mes songes nuit et jour me trouvait faible et pathtique, javais sans doute pour elle aucun intrt, elle tait venue mon secours pas par envie non mais par pure obligation, car elle avait une dette envers Konaha elle devait rembourser le prjudice quelle avait commis lorsquelle avait trahis notre fratrie, sans cela, elle maurait surement laiss agoniser sur le bitume sans aucun tat dme ni ombre dun remord.

Cette mimique tait certes passablement pnible et dsagrable mais elle me fit instantanment ragir je ne pouvais concevoir de me faire mpriser de la sorte par elle, plutt mourir, je me ressaisis et me releva, dautant plus quil tait tout bonnement irrecevable que je reste les bras croiss, en attendant gentiment quelle me sauve, je devais lui montrer ma vritable valeur et lui prouver que ses aprioris sur moi taient faux, je ntais ni un lche, ni un faible, sentant une nouvelle force sinsuffler en moi, qui me revigora je mapprtais reprendre ce duel acharn prenant un kunai, je me lanais avec clrit contre mon adversaire, mais la fministe ne sembla pas de cette avis, elle me barra intempestivement le chemin avec son ventail marrtant brusquement. Ne comprenant pas sa motivation je la regardais avec une surprise tente dincomprhension. Avec un ton incisif elle rpondit mon interrogation.

- Le macho flemmard aurait til gar son intelligence durant ce futile combat ?

Mon sourcil se frona lgrement, tandis que mon visage affichait maintenant une moue ddaigneuse, merde elle se prenait pour qui la fin ? non seulement elle me rabaissait impunment mais en plus elle se permettait de se moquer de moi et de mon gnie intellectuel. Cette fille possdait un culot monstre et a devait probablement la sauver en permanence.

- Merci de tinquiter pour mon intelligence femme, mais elle et toujours l contrairement toi qui nen possdes pas ou alors trs peu.

Elle fit alors une chose improbable qui me choqua, elle me fracassa littralement le crane avec son arme, cest quelle tait violente la garce.

- La ferme, gronda telle, tu me dois le respect tronche dananas, car je te ferais remarquer que grce moi tu es toujours en vie, alors maintenant tu la mets en veilleuse et tu mexpliques les techniques de lautre crtine, afin que je puisse la mettre hors dtat de nuire.

- Vas-y te gnes pas donne moi des ordres et appelles moi chien pendant quon ny est, je serais ravis de te suivre partout en me trmoussant et en bavant partout bougonnais-je

- Peuh tu ne ferais mme pas un bon chien mon pauvre rigola telle, bon je vais reformuler a vu que ton cerveau atrophi dhomme nest pas en mesure de comprendre, si tu ne me dballes pas rapidement les informations sur la rouquine je crois quon pourra dire adieu nos vies, parce que, si tu veux mon avis elle ne va pas attendre patiemment quon finisse notre petite discussion civilise en nous proposant du th et des gteaux ironisa telle.

Sur ce point, la petite bcheuse navait pas tord, notre assaillante avait dj recommenc jouer de la flute, pour nous emprisonner dans ses illusions, mettant ma fiert de ct je lui relatais ses techniques.

- Bien, tu es apparemment puis et tu as probablement utilis ton stock de chakra, restes en retrait je men occupe.

Aussi tt dit aussi tt fait, avec ses techniques de vent tranchantes elle possdait un relle avantage sur la flutiste, elle la vaincu en quelques secondes, que dieu la bnisse je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer Durant notre retour Konoha nos disputes enfantines continurent de plus belle, cependant je surpris maintes reprise ses prunelles verdtres sur moi, en fin de compte elle ntait peut tre pas aussi indiffrente moi. Cette suspicion menchanta, mais malheureusement je dchantais bien trop vite mon gout en napprenant que plusieurs des mes camarades tait prostrs sur un lit dhpital grivement blesss, javais failli ma mission mais javais aussi mis la prcieuse vie de mes congnres en danger. Cette vidence sinsuffla en moi, comme un poison nfaste, javais chou. En dtresse je ne pu contrler le liquide sal qui se dversa sur mes joues. Temari la chieuse minsulta de pleurnichard mais son regard ne possdait pas cet clat dur et sarcastique non cette fois ci ses yeux menthols taient parsems de fines particules de tristesse.

Nanmoins malgr leurs blessures mais camarades sen sortir presque indemne, soulag, je raccompagnais nos allis de Suna aux portes du village, aprs de brves mais sincres, remerciements, ma femme galre sapprocha de moi, et me confia quelle me trouvait pas lche comme elle le prtendait si aisment, mais quelle me trouvait trs courageux quoiquun tantinet insouciant et que je pouvais dsormais compter sur elle, membrassant furtivement la joue et sur un dernier sourire narquois elle rejoignit sa famille. Je restais un moment stoque et caressa dlicatement lendroit ou ses lvres roses, gorges de sucre mavait touches avec une infinie douceur, souriant niaisement je rentrais chez moi en pensant ce petit bout de femme galre mais tellement imprvisible. Maintenant je pouvais mettre un nom sur ces sentiments contradictoires quelle me prodiguait : lamour, et je me promis une chose, la prochaine fois se sera moi son sauveur.

Cette promesse avait subsiste en moi, et stait ralise trois mois plus tard lors dun fastidieux et ennuyant combat quelle menait contre un ninja du vent je lavais secouru, et pour me remercier linstar de la dernire fois cette fois ci elle mavait offert un bais sur mes lvres.

Nous continuions nous voir rgulirement lors de mission que nous avions en commun, elle avait toujours son caractre excrable mais elle souvrait moi avec plus de facilit et de dcontraction, jtais devenus indispensable son gard tout comme elle tait devenu une addiction au mien.

Notre relation se concrtisa vraiment le jour du nouvel examen chuunin, tant ambassadrice de Suna ma Temari devrait tre prsente Konoha et maider prparer les prparatifs de cet vnement qui nous ramena avec une nostalgie palpable dans le pass.

Sortant du bureau de Tsunade-sama, nous nous dirigions paisiblement vers le centre de Konaha accompagns de Sakura et de Naruto. Le blondinet s tait alors brusquement retourn et nous avait gratifi dun regard coquin tout en nous demandant bruyamment si nous tions ensemble Temari et moi. La Kunoinchi du soleil mal laise avait expressment dmentie en rougissant et bgayant des paroles intelligibles quand moi jtais tout simplement blas, le dtenteur de Kyuubi amus par nos ractions sen est all sans dire un mot, cependant le baka navait pas aperu nos mains entrelaces.

Moi Skikamaru Nara un gnie pragmatique, macho et flemmard stait pris de Temari No Sabaku, une petite chieuse violente insolente et fministe.

Comme certaines personnes se plaisaient le dire, les contraires sattirent et bien cette phrase nous allait merveille.

_ Je vous aimais, je vous aime, je vous aimerais Temari No Sabaku, jusqu' ce ma vie phmre quitte cette enveloppe charnelle plus communment appele le corps humain, mais mon me restera jamais irrvocablement pris de la votre. _

**F****in**.

Commentaires ?

Dautres one-shot vont tre bientt publis


	2. Chapter 2

.

.** Elle et ses yeux menthols **

_J__e taime, _un mot ordinaire voir tristement banal de nos jours, pourtant qui aurait pu un jour avoir la ridicule mais malheureusement véridique prétention, de me dire qu'à un moment de ma vie, ces deux petits mots dépourvus d'originalité mais pourtant bourrées de sincérité sortiraient de ma bouche ? Surement pas moi.

Pourtant cela est arrivé, jai prononcé ces paroles insignifiantes, moi Shikamaru Nara qui excelle dans le domaine très controversé mais tellement apprèciable de la flemmardise, et pour ne rien gâcher atteint dune maladie incurable appelée le machisme.

Je suis devenu le winner intersidéral dans cet art de se croire supérieur aux femmes, personne je dis bien personne ne m'arrive à la cheville, que voulez-vous je suis le meilleur.

Bien sur que je connais la signification des mots humble et modestie, vous me prenez pour un inculte ? Dailleurs soit dit en passant je posséde un quotient intellectuel évalué à 200. Non non, je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter je ne suis pas présomptueux et encore moi vaniteux ou alors juste un petit peu. Ben oui je posséde tout de même quelques défauts je suis humain après tout. Enfin après ce valorisant ou dévalorisant ( vous de voir) portrait de moi je vais narrer mon histoire qui débuta lors de l' Examen chuunin je ne sais plus la date exacte mais à vrai dire cela importe peu.

Ce jour la tout Konoha était en pleine effervescence, tout devait être prêt à temps pour l' examen et absolument rien ne devait être laissé au hasard tout devait être parfait ou sinon cela risquerait de se clôturer par un échec retentissant et désastreux pour notre village.

Notre réputation était en jeu, de ce fait tout avait été méticuleusement calculé et anticipé. Pour accder au rang de chuunin les participants devaient au péralable avoir réussis trois épreuves plus ou moins difficiles. Ces trois épreuves avaient des critéres d' évaluations bien distincts.

La première évaluait notre capacité à répondre à d' innombrables questions rapidement, tout en n' ayant lart et la manière de tricher sans se faire repèrer, la discrétion tait donc préférable. Je n' ai heureusement, pas eu besoin de cette ruse gârce mon intelligence hors du commun.

La deuxième quand à elle, évaluait notre capacité de survie, d' esprit d' équipe, mais aussi notre sang froid. En effet celle-ci se déroulait dans une lugubre fort habitée par de nombreuses bestioles peu ragoutantes, dailleurs cela me rappelle à quelle point Ino avait pu être galére, elle hurlait dès qu' elle apercevait une de ces bestioles, depuis ce jour là, je suis devenu sourd. Cest une vulgaire boutade bien sur mais elle possédait tout de même pour mon grand damne un cri perant. Mis part les gentilles petites bébêtes visqueuses il yavait de nombreux ennemis qui avaient pour la pluparts la terrible ambition de se débarrasser promptement de nous, afin de récuprer nos parchemins. C' étaient les parchemins du vent et de la terre si je ne me trompe pas, jai parfois la mémoire défaillante triste chose pour mon âge, ils étaient notre clé pour la troisième épreuve, on devait les ramener au point de rendez vous dans un laps de temps prédéfinis, sans ces parchemins notre participation se finissait derechef.

Une fois cette deuxième partie finit avec plus ou moins de succés pour les équipes. Mon équipe dix composée de Chji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka avait pour le moment triomphée, cependant toute réussite a inévitablement une fin, mes deux compatriotes avaient étés misérablement vaincus lors des combats léiminatoires, qui slectionnaient les derniers ninjas pour concourir à la dernière épreuve et pértendre au titre honorifique de Chuunin. Ayant gagné mon combat contre Rin Tsuchi un gennin du village dOto, j' étais par conséquent le dernier élève D' Asuma Sarutobi en liste ce qui voulait inéluctablement dire que la fierté de notre groupe reposait dorénavant entre mes mains. Galère !

Lors de cette éliminatoire, je la vis pour la toute première fois, je restais pantois et la dvisagea sans vergogne, du à mon regard plus que persistant elle remarqua bien vite que je l' épiais, elle planta alors, sans hésitation son indescriptible regard sur moi. Le brun se heurta au vert, la terre se confronta à la forêt, mais l' espace d' un instant le chocolat fusionna avec la menthe pour ne faire plus qu' un Je détournais le regard le premier et brisa cette échange, de peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, haletant je me posais une seule et unique question. Comment une jeune fille possédant un tel regard pouvait- être aussi cruelle et imbu delle-même ? Car c' était ce quelle était, elle avait méprisé et malmené Tenten lors de leurs combat, et apparemment elle n' éprouvait aucun remords, aucun scrupule bien au contraire, elle semblait même s' amuser à l'humilier ouvertement en la gratifiant de remarques sardoniques et injustes. Sans surprise et avec une facilité plus que déconcertante elle avait rapidement gagné la bataille, avec un sourire sarcastique et un air condescendant elle avait rejoint ses deux frères Gaara et Kankuro.

Temari No Sabaku ninja de Suna avait remporté sa qualification pour la troisième épreuve.

Temari son nom était désormais ancré en moi et me hanterait inlassablement.

Cruelle concidence ou méfait du destin, je me retrouvais face à elle quelques jours après pour terminer cet examen fatiguant, lorsque que j' appris que je devais la combattre j' étais resté quelques minutes pétrifié et hébété, allez savoir pourquoi mais pour rien au monde je voulais combattre cette fille détestable mais tellement fascinante. Cette petite blonde écervelée avait réveillé en moi une curiosité malsaine, je voulais savoir ce que ce regard suffisant cachait réellement, je voulais découvrir les failles et les peurs de cette furie, je voulais déchiffrer et mettre à nu son âme, je voulais tout simplement comprendre pourquoi ses yeux mentholés reflétaient une infinie tristesse camouflée derrière une arrogance sans nom.

Foi de Shikamaru Nara j' allais par tous les moyens découvrir la véritable personnalité de Temari grâceà ce dur combat. Avec une nonchalance et un manque d' enthousiaste évident j' engageais notre duel. Malgrè ses attaques de vents dévastatrices et mortelles, fin stratége je réussis difficilement à la coincer dans ma technique de la manipulation des ombres, mon intelligence et ma capacité à anticiper toute situation m' avaient sauvés in extrmis. Par ailleurs, heureusement que je suis ce genre de personne qui ne sous-estime pas ses adversaires et qui ne se fie pas aux apparences, c' était indiscutablement une femme mais une femme tèrs puissante même si l' avouer blessait inexorablement mon orgueil de mal dominant. Un moment d' égarement ou d' inattention et cela aurait pu être fatale. C' est donc avec un visage laissant transparatre mon agacement et ma lassitude que je mis fin ce combat en l' immobilisant, cependant intérieurement je brulais littéralement de contentement javais pour mon grand plaisir réussi à découvrir une infime (mais tellement grande pour moi) petite parcelle de Temari.

Derrire sa brutalité et son outrecuidance se cachait en réalité une peur d' échouer, de perdre tout ce quelle avait construit, au fil de ses abondantes années, la blonde voulait vraisemblablement prouver qu'elle était forte, qu' elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper et protéger ses deux petits frères sans l'aide de personne, de peur de souffrir et d' être trahie de nouveau. La jeune fille s' était enfermée dans une bulle impénétrable, cette carapace avait fait naitre son agressivité et son manque totale de confiance envers les hommes, la kunoichi du soleil ressentait un tel ressentiment pour cette espéce et les abhorrait particuliérement, Temari tait devenue une féministe implacable et revendiquait avec beaucoup d'engouement la puissance des femmes. Après l'avoir immobilisée je créais la surprise générale, en abandonnant subitement le combat prétextant être fatigué et lassé, cependant en réalité je n' étais en aucun cas fatigué, non la raison était tout autre, je ne voulais pas la blesser, ni lui faire du mal j'utilisais donc cette ruse pour m' éloigner d' elle et de son regard mentholé, l' épiant une dernière fois pour graver son si joli minois en moi, je partis dun pas amorphe rejoindre mon équipe.

Je pensais naïvement et tristement que c' était la dernière fois que je la voyais, mais le destin lui de nature rieur, en avait décidé autrement.

Je la revis donc lors de la mission _"sauvetage Sasuke"_ , cet abruti inconscient avait déserté le village pour rejoindre tronche de snake, ayant pour ma plus grande surprise obtenu le grade de chuunin j' avais été assigné comme chef à cette mission avec plusieurs de mes compatriotes. Lors de cette périlleuse et non sans danger escapade je fus confronté à un sous fifre dOrochimaru, une jeune fille, encore une décidément j' étais juste bon à affronter des êtres faibles et pathétique. De plus, cette rouquine était sans intérêt et qui plus est très vulgaire, Lobscène ninja répondant au doux nom de Tayuya, en mauvaise posture je crus que mon dernier souffre allait précipitamment quitter mon enveloppe charnelle, tombant presque dans les abysses dune inconscience bienfaisance, je ressenti fortement une violente secousse suivit dun vent glaciale, ouvrant les yeux hagard je l' aperus elle et son éventail trônant fiérement sur une branche d' arbre. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais lorsque mon regard vitreux se posta négligemment sur elle, je fus parcouru de frisson et une avalanche de sentiments s' abattit impitoyablement en moi : la honte d' être sauvé par une femme, la honte de paraitre devant elle, dans un êtat si lamentable et pitoyable, en dépit de cette gêne plus que dominante, la joie avait aussi a place dans cette marée de sentiments, tout comme l'affliction. La joie de la revoir elle et sa blondeur cendrée, elle et ses prunelles teintées de vert, elle et sont sourire arrogant, elle et sont petit nez qui se fronçait fréquemment dans une mou adorable et irrésistible lorsquelle était en colére ou quelle réfléchissait, la joie de revoir la femme pour qui mon coeur c' était violement et irrévocablement épris même si cela je ne le savais pas encore, et enfin l' affliction, la tristesse, le terrible et rageux désespoir d' apercevoir de la pitié sur son visage, une douleur lancinante et une cuisante envie de vomir me pris lorsque je contemplais son diabolique rictus, la douloureuse vérité si' mplantait alors immédiatement en moi, celle qui avait inlassablement hantée mes songes nuit et jour me trouvait faible et pathétique, javais sans doute pour elle aucun intérêt, elle était venue à mon secours pas par envie non mais par pure obligation, car elle avait une dette envers Konaha elle devait rembourser le préjudice qu' elle avait commis lorsqu' elle avait trahis notre fratrie, sans cela, elle m' aurait surement laissé agoniser sur le bitume sans aucun êtat d' âme ni ombre dun remord.

Cette mimique était certes passablement pénible et désagrèable mais elle me fit instantanément réagir je ne pouvais concevoir de me faire mépriser de la sorte par elle, plutôt mourir, je me ressaisis et me releva, d' autant plus qu' il était tout bonnement irrecevable que je reste les bras croissés, en attendant gentiment qu' elle me sauve, je devais lui montrer ma véritable valeur et lui prouver que ses aprioris sur moi étaient faux, je n' étais ni un lâche, ni un faible, sentant une nouvelle force s' insuffler en moi, qui me revigora je m' apprétais à reprendre ce duel acharné prenant un kunai, je me lanais avec célérité contre mon adversaire, mais la féministe ne sembla pas de cette avis, elle me barra intempestivement le chemin avec son éventail m' arrêtant brusquement. Ne comprenant pas sa motivation je la regardais avec une surprise tentée d' incompréhension. Avec un ton incisif elle répondit à mon interrogation.

- Le macho flemmard aurait t'il égaré son intelligence durant ce futile combat ?

Mon sourcil se frona légrement, tandis que mon visage affichait maintenant une moue dédaigneuse, merde elle se prenait pour qui à la fin ? non seulement elle me rabaissait impunément mais en plus elle se permettait de se moquer de moi et de mon génie intellectuel. Cette fille possédait un culot monstre et ça devait probablement la sauver en permanence.

- Merci de tinquiter pour mon intelligence femme, mais elle et toujours là contrairement à toi qui n' en possédes pas ou alors très peu.

Elle fit alors une chose improbable qui me choqua, elle me fracassa littéalement le crane avec son arme, c'est qu'elle était violente la garce.

- La ferme, gronda t' elle, tu me dois le respect tronche d'ananas, car je te ferais remarquer que grâce à moi tu es toujours en vie, alors maintenant tu la mets en veilleuse et tu m expliques les techniques de l'autre crétine , afin que je puisse la mettre hors d'étât de nuire.

- Vas-y te gênes pas donne moi des ordres er appelles moi chien pendant qu' on n'y est ! je serais ravis de te suivre parotut en me trémoussant ent en bavant partout bougonnais-je.

- Peuh tu ne ferais même pas un bon chien mon pauvre rigola t'elle bon je vais reformuler ça vu que ton cerveau atrophié d'homme n'est pas en mesure de comprendre, si tu ne me déballes pas rapidement les informations sur la rouquine je crois qu'on pourra dire adieu à nos vies, parce que, si tu veux mon avis elle ne va pas attendre patiemment qu'on finisse notre petite discussion civilisée en nous proposant du thé et des gâteaux ironisa t'elle.

Sur ce point, la petite bêcheuse n'avait pas tord, notre assaillante avait déjà recommencer à jouer de la flûte, pour mous emprisonner dans illusions, metant ma fierté de côté je lui relatais ses techniques.

- Bien, tu es apparemment épuisé et tu as propablement utilisé tout ton stock de chakra, restes en retrait je m'en occupe.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, avec ses techniques de vent tranchantes elle possédait un réelle avantage sur la flutiste, elle l'a vaincu en quelques secondes, que dieu la bénisse je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer… Durant notre retour à Konoha nos disputes enfantines continuèrent de plus belle, cependant je surpris à maintes reprise ses prunelles verdâtres sur moi, en fin de compte elle n'était peut être pas aussi indifférente à moi. Cette suspicion m'enchanta, mais malheureusement je déchantais bien trop vite à mon gout en n'apprenant que plusieurs des mes camarades était prostrés sur un lit d'hôpital grièvement blessés, j'avais failli à ma mission mais j'avais aussi mis la précieuse vie de mes congénères en danger. Cette évidence s'insuffla en moi, comme un poison néfaste, j'avais échoué. En détresse je ne pu contrôler le liquide salé qui se déversa sur mes joues. Temari la chieuse m'insulta de pleurnichard mais son regard ne possédait pas cet éclat dur et sarcastique non cette fois ci ses yeux mentholés étaient parsemés de fines particules de tristesse….

Néanmoins malgré leurs blessures mais camarades s'en sortir presque indemne, soulagé, je raccompagnais nos alliés de Suna aux portes du village, après de brèves mais sincères, remerciements, ma femme galère s'approcha de moi, et me confia qu'elle me trouvait pas lâche comme elle le prétendait si aisément, mais qu'elle me trouvait très courageux quoiqu'un tantinet insouciant et que je pouvais désormais compter sur elle, m'embrassant furtivement la joue et sur un dernier sourire narquois elle rejoignit sa famille. Je restais un moment stoïque et caressa délicatement l'endroit ou ses lèvres rosées, gorgées de sucre m'avait touchées avec une infinie douceur, souriant niaisement je rentrais chez moi en pensant à ce petit bout de femme galère mais tellement imprévisible. Maintenant je pouvais mettre un nom sur ces sentiments contradictoires qu'elle me prodiguait : l'amour, et je me promis une chose, la prochaine fois se sera moi son sauveur.

Cette promesse avait subsistée en moi, et s'était réalisée trois mois plus tard lors d'un fastidieux et ennuyant combat qu'elle menait contre un ninja du vent je l'avais secouru, et pour me remercier à l'instar de la dernière fois cette fois ci elle m'avait offert un baisé sur mes lèvres.

Nous continuions à nous voir régulièrement lors de mission que nous avions en commun, elle avait toujours son caractère exécrable mais elle s'ouvrait à moi avec plus de facilité et de décontraction, j'étais devenus indispensable à son égard tout comme elle était devenu une addiction au mien….

Notre relation se concrétisa vraiment le jour du nouvel examen chuunin, étant ambassadrice de Suna ma Temari devrait être présente à Konoha et m'aider à préparer les préparatifs de cet événement qui nous ramena avec une nostalgie palpable dans le passé.

Sortant du bureau de Tsunade-sama, nous nous dirigions paisiblement vers le centre de Konaha accompagnés de Sakura et de Naruto. Le blondinet s' était alors brusquement retourné et nous avait gratifié d'un regard coquin tout en nous demandant bruyamment si nous étions ensemble Temari et moi. La Kunoinchi du soleil mal à l'aise avait expressément démentie en rougissant et bégayant des paroles intelligibles quand à moi j'étais tout simplement blasé, le détenteur de Kyuubi amusé par nos réactions s'en est allé sans dire un mot, cependant le baka n'avait pas aperçu nos mains entrelacées….

Moi Skikamaru Nara un génie pragmatique, macho et flemmard s'était épris de Temari No Sabaku, une petite chieuse violente insolente et féministe.

Comme certaines personnes se plaisaient à le dire, les contraires s'attirent et bien cette phrase nous allait à merveille.

_« Je vous aimais, je vous aime, je vous aimerais Temari No Sabaku, jusqu'à ce ma vie éphémère quitte cette enveloppe charnelle plus communément appelée le corps humain, mais mon âme restera à jamais irrévocablement épris de la votre. » _

**F****in**.

Pour une raison totalement inconnue l'apostrophe et les accents ont été supprimés, rendant de ce fait mon one-shot illisible. J'ai bien évidement corrigé mais je ne suis pas sur que cela reste comme ça.

De plus je ne comprend pas tellement le site, donc si vous avez quelques conseil à me soumettre je les accepterais avec plaisir.

Je ne sais pas si je vais continué a publier sur ce site, vu les problèmes que cela engendre, cependant la suite de ce receuil est publié sur Fanfic-fr naruto et j'écris aussi d'autre histoiressur ce site sous le pseudos d'Hikary, donc si cela vous intéresse venez jetter un coup d'oeil et me faire par de vos avis.

Ah oui quelqu'un sait comment ont répont au commentaires ?

Je vous remercie d'avance.

Bye

Hikary.


End file.
